


После боя

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Блад пытается прийти в себя после последнего боя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	После боя

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно строчкой из главы ХХХI «Его Высокопревосходительство губернатор»:  
> "Послали за Бладом. Он явился, нарядный и жизнерадостный, так как воспользовался пребыванием в Порт-Ройяле, чтобы привести себя в порядок."  
> Автор задумался, чего стоило капитану так выглядеть…
> 
> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2014, команда fandom Library of Adventures 2014
> 
> Беты: ratacate, olya11

– Капитан… Капитан, проснитесь…  
Питер Блад узнал голос своего слуги-негра, Бенджамина. Тот осторожно трогал его за плечо:  
– Проснитесь, прибыл курьер от господина генерал-губернатора…  
Блад тихо застонал, пытаясь открыть глаза. Потом медленно, с трудом выпрямился. Голова сразу отозвалась тупой болью, из-за которой все на мгновение расплылось. Кажется, он умудрился заснуть прямо за столом, пока составлял список тех, кто уцелел после боя. Это было неудивительно, учитывая события вчерашнего дня, но, тем не менее, непростительно, особенно если вспомнить, сколько дел ему предстояло закончить сегодня.  
Бенджамин стоял перед ним, протягивая записку с печатью лорда Уиллогби. Левая рука стюарда покоилась на перевязи. Обычно он не участвовал в абордажных боях, но вчерашнее сражение было исключением, поэтому Блад постарался не обращать внимания на его потрепанный вид. Тем более что сам он выглядел не лучше.  
Капитан развернул записку и попытался сфокусироваться на расплывающихся строчках. Это было трудно, потому что голова адски кружилась.  
Адмирал ван дер Кейлен и лорд Уиллогби вызывали его в дом губернатора по какому-то неотложному вопросу.  
Блад тяжело вздохнул, отложил записку и посмотрел в окно. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось закрыть глаза и рухнуть в постель. Не видеть и не слышать никого по крайней мере сутки.  
Мечты, мечты…  
Он горько усмехнулся, понимая, что такая роскошь ему недоступна. Только не сейчас, когда надо устранять повреждения на захваченных французских кораблях, заниматься подсчетом и дележом добычи, проверять, как устроили раненых.  
И свыкнуться с мыслью о потерях. Не думать о том, что Нат Хагторп, его старый и верный друг, не сможет разделить с ним эту победу. Блад вспоминал о нем каждый раз, когда в делах возникал перерыв. Они похоронили его утром. Попрощаться с отважным капитаном «Элизабет» пришли почти все уцелевшие пираты с двух кораблей, даже те, кто от ран еле держался на ногах. Даже Дайк, жестоко пострадавший в абордажном бою, был там. Питер Блад подумал, что должен быть благодарен своему лейтенанту, потому что когда он, ослабевший от потери крови, все-таки рухнул в обморок ближе к концу похорон, возня с ним помогла отвлечься от происходящего…  
Капитан осторожно поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну. Вряд ли он дремал больше получаса, но уставшее, избитое тело успело онеметь. Во вчерашнем бою ему тоже изрядно досталось. Больше всего беспокоила рана на голове – следствие скользящего удара саблей. Шлем защитил от самого худшего, но все равно Блад постоянно чувствовал головокружение и слабость, а перед глазами то и дело двоилось. Но гораздо хуже боли физической пустота, поселившаяся в душе.  
Блад посмотрел на гавань Порт-Ройяла, в которой царила суета, вызванная прибытием кораблей голландской эскадры. На противоположном берегу все еще чадили развалины форта Чарльз, разрушенного во вчерашнем бою с Риваролем. Громкий стук плотницких молотков, от которого капитан поморщился, говорил о том, что на «Викторьез», «Медузе» и «Болейн» – трофейных французских кораблях – уже идет ремонт.  
Блад провел рукой по лицу, а потом все-таки перевел взгляд на узкий пролив, где на месте гибели его «Арабеллы» покачивались на волнах сигнальные буйки. Фарватер теперь был перекрыт, поэтому большие суда были вынуждены вставать на якорь на внешнем рейде.  
Питер Блад посмотрел на «Викторьез», стоящий в сухом доке, и ощутил новую волну слепой ненависти. Это было глупо и бессмысленно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Этот проклятый корабль погубил его «Арабеллу»: изрешетил залпами из своих тяжелых орудий и отправил на дно. И вместе с ней умерла какая-то часть его души. Он не мог находиться на палубе французского флагмана ни минуты, поэтому, как только представилась возможность, постарался сойти на берег. Лишь бы не видеть, не чувствовать, не вспоминать…  
– Бенджамин, приготовь мой парик и камзол, – приказал Блад своему верному стюарду. Говорил он хриплым шепотом, поскольку сорвал голос в последнем бою.  
Надо было взять себя в руки и пытаться жить дальше. В конце концов, они победили, пусть даже вкус этой победы был нестерпимо горьким.  
…Не думать и не вспоминать, как матросы рубили канаты абордажных крючьев, отделяя тонущую «Арабеллу» от «Викторьез»… Вырвать эту картину из собственного сердца… и перестать видеть буруны над верхушками ее мачт…  
Его корабль, прекрасный и могучий, теперь лежит на морском дне, и с ним ушла последняя память, оборвалась тонкая нить, которая связывала его с той, другой Арабеллой. Больше у него ничего нет, он потерял обеих… Полгода назад, испытывая подобное ощущение, он пытался отвлечься с помощью рома. Но это не помогло тогда, не поможет и сейчас.  
– Вам бы повязку поменять, капитан, – заметил Бенджамин, притащив парик и камзол. – Позвольте вам помочь!  
Блад чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным и усталым, чтобы возражать. Бенджамину самому требовалась помощь, но капитан знал, что негр чертовски упрям и все равно сделает по-своему.  
Он смотрел в зеркало, не узнавая собственное отражение. Мрачный незнакомец с осунувшимся, исцарапанным лицом, всклокоченные черные волосы, наполовину выбритые из-за раны, и совершенно безжизненный взгляд.  
Бенджамин неуклюже перевязал ему голову, а потом протянул парик.  
– Лицо, наверное, лучше припудрить, сэр, – смущенно пробормотал он.  
Блад кивнул. Бен был прав: негоже появляться перед генерал-губернатором и адмиралом в растрепанном виде, словно какой-то пират. Тут он горько улыбнулся. С пиратством отныне покончено. Мосты сожжены и корабли потоплены…  
Блад заставил себя встряхнуться. Расправил парик, убедившись, что повязка не видна. Позволил Бенджамину припудрить наиболее заметные синяки на лице. Неуклюже облачился в нарядный камзол, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в мышцах.  
Потом взял из рук Бена кружку с питьем, избавляющим от хрипоты. Вряд ли лорд Уиллогби и адмирал ван дер Кейлен найдут его сип приятным. Чудесное снадобье должно помочь.  
Жизнь все-таки продолжается. И, похоже, совсем скоро его ждут новые испытания. Он должен встретить их с высоко поднятой головой, во всеоружии. Даже если судьба выбросила его на сушу, даже если теперь у него нет корабля, он все еще капитан Блад, разве не так?


End file.
